BUSCANDO LA PERFECCION
by sak.l.shao
Summary: Ella queria convencer a su padre que no existe la perfeccion, el era la presa perfecta. En este juego solo hay una regla, no enamorarte, pero que pasa si caes en tu propio juego
1. NO EXISTE LA PERFECCION

Ella era la mas popular, codisiada y desesperada, él el mas aceptado y envidiado, que harias para mostrarle a tu padre que existe el novio perfecto?, montarias un trato con el chico perfecto aunque sean apariencias, pero... que pasa si tus sentimientos se interponen en el camino.

**NOTAS INICIALES DE AUTORA:**

Las siguientes pautas se van a llevar a cabo para tener un mejor orden en la historia:

-DIALOGOS-

-_ACLARACIONES-_

POV: PENSAMIENTOS

FLASHBACK: RECUERDOS

-CAMBIOS DE ESCENA O PASO DEL TIEMPO-

**BUSCANDO LA PERFECCION**

-CAPITULO 1-

-NO EXISTE EL PERFECTO-

SAKURA POV

Estaba muy nerviosa, de esta cena dependia si podia seguir con Rio, y de verdad lo ansiaba mucho, pues mi padre piensa que tiene que haber un novio perfecto para su princesita, cuando entendera que ya soy grande, hasta ahora con lo que me lleva de cuenta me ha botado 6 novios, siempre el busca que los chicos con los cuales yo ande sean perfectos, esperaba que todo salga bien, porque me habia enamorada verdaderamente de Rio, y no soportaria perderlo.

-Princesa ya llegamos- escuche la voz de Rio sacandome de mis cavilaciones-

-Tan pronto?-

-Sí, no estes nerviosa, sea cual sea el resultado sabes que no me rendire-

-Lo se, es que me asusta el hecho de que no le agrades nada-

-No pensemos en eso, mejor hay que dejar nuestra mente en blanco, mira ya abrieron la puerta-

-Sakura, hija pasa, sabes que puedes decirle al chofer que les deje adentro, por que tocar?-

-Bueno si, pero es que venimos en el carro de Rio-

-Rio?-inmediatamente vi su ceño fruncirse, mala señal-

-Señor buenas tardes mi nombre es Rio Tachivana y soy-

-Disculpame joven pero creo que es mejor las presentaciones dentro, mi hija se va a cansar de estar de pie-

-Como usted diga señor-

-3 HORAS DESPUES-

-(Sollozos tenues) lo siento mucho, no quiero llorar pero es que no lo soporto-

-No te culpes, nada de esto se debe a que hayas hecho algo mal si no a mi estupida alergia-

-Pero es que hubiese sabido de tu alergia te hubiese avisado que a mi papa le encantaba comer ese tipo de fruta y, y si hubiese sabido mas de ti nada de esto hubiese sucedido-

-No te culpes, ademas ya te dije que seguire luchando no importa el resultado, y asi lo hare para que tu padre pueda aceptarme-

-Lo prometes?-

-Claro que si princesa-

-Señorita sakura, su padre dice que ya es hora de que ingrese, que no es hora para que una jovencita como usted se encuentre afuera-

-Pero si estoy solo en el jardin, ademas esta es una gran mansion, ni siquiera estoy fuera de ella-

-Lo siento, la entiendo pero no puedo hacer nada, son ordenes de su padre-

-Pe per..-

-Sera mejor que entres, no quiero que tengas mas problemas, nos vemos mañana-me dijo para seguidamente darme un beso en la frente y salir por el porton, queria redumbarme ahi mismo, pero no, tenia que hablar seriamente con mi padre, tenia que entender que no podia controlar mi vida siempre, y eso yo se lo haria saber-

Toque la puerta del dezpacho de mi padre, cuando escuche que me dijo que entrara lo hize.

-Papa necesito hablar contigo-

-Hija, tu sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, no hago esto con malas intenciones-como siempre, mi padre supo de lo que venia a hablarle- y si fue que rechaze a tu pareja es por el hecho de que no haria bien a su relacion con la familia, sabes que no se llevaria bien conmigo-

-Lo se pero tienes que darle una oportunidad para que te enseñe de que el es el correcto, tu siempre te pasas buscando a alguien perfecto- ya no soportaba mas, mis lagrimas corrian a chorros por mi rostro, pero tenia que seguir, no podia parar en este punto- no existe nadie perfecto, entiende, NO EXISTE EL NOVIO PERFECTO!-

-Hija la perfeccion puede que no exista pero se puede alcanzar si se busca, y si lo vemos desde ese punto, una persona perseverente puede alcanzarla, siendo asi la perfeccion existente-

-Tu no entiendes, no vas a encontrar a nadie entiende, si es que existe un novio perfecto, seguro este seria alguien engreido o creido, y yo no quiero pasar mi vida junto a alguien asi-

-Demuestramelo hija, demuestrame que alguien perfecto es asi y te dejare estar con el joven Rio, pero conste que si asi ocurre solo vas a poder estar con el, con nadie mas- al oir esto seguro se habra formado una sonrisa en mis labios, porque asi fue como lo senti yo- y si es que no encuentras a ese ser perfecto para final de año tendras que comprometerte con alguien visto y aprobado por mi-

-Quieres decir que tu escogeras a mi pareja?-

-Sí, yo la escogere si tu no encuentras a esa persona para finales de año, tienes exactamente 10 meses para buscar, mientras tanto podras salir con personas para ver si lo encuentras-

-Quieres decir que podre tener novios?-dije pensando en estar con Rio mientras realizaba mi busqueda, claro que si me apoyaba-

-No-me borro todo el entusiasmo, que apropiado de mi padre-no podras tener novio, solo podras salir con personas, nada mas-

-Pero Rio-

-Lo siento señorita es asi o nada-

-Esta bien pero ya veras que no existe ese ser que tu dices-sali corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, no podia seguir peleando mas, mis fuerzas se debilitaban-

Llegue a mi habitacion y me tire a mi cama a llorar, ahora que iba a hacer, y si Rio se enamoraba de alguien mas durante todo este tiempo, tenia que hacer algo pero no podia teniando a mi padre conmigo, y asi fue como me quede dormida.

.

Al dia siguiente me levante como a las diez, asustada salte del colchon a vestirme lo mas rapido posible pero una de las empleadas toco la puerta y me dijo que mi padre ya habia pedido permiso para quedarme en casa, mas aliviada volvi a la cama y me recoste mirando el techo, tenia que aclarar mis ideas, preparar lo que le iba a decir a Rio.

**NOTAS FINALES DE AUTORA:**

Espero que lean este mini fic, para animarlos les voy a ir dejando unos mini adelantos.

-Van a ir Mishiro, Fujioca, Takinabe, mi hermano y yo-

-Tu hermano?- una mala noticia mas, y yo que queria hablar con el-

-Si, bueno ya es tarde te llamo mas tarde ya tenemos que salir-

-Salir?-

-Esta bien, me prometes que me avisaras si Rio se consigue alguna novia-

-Sakura, no te encadenes a un hombre-

-Prometemelo por favor-

-(suspiros) esta bien, pero no creo que eso sea correcto-

-Me harias un gran favor-

-Envista a los resultados parece ser que los cuatro se llevaran becas a las universidades y los siguientes tres medias becas-

-Y POR AHORA LA HISTORIA SE QUEDA HASTA AQUI-


	2. UN VIAJE CON EL DESTINO

Ella era la mas popular, codisiada y desesperada, él el mas aceptado y envidiado, que harias para mostrarle a tu padre que no existe el novio perfecto?, montarias un trato con el chico perfecto aunque sean apariencias, pero... que pasa si tus sentimientos se interponen en el camino.

**NOTAS INICIALES DE AUTORA:**

Las siguientes pautas se van a llevar a cabo para tener un mejor orden en la historia:

-DIALOGOS-

-_ACLARACIONES-_

POV: PENSAMIENTOS

FLASHBACK: RECUERDOS

-CAMBIOS DE ESCENA O PASO DEL TIEMPO-

**BUSCANDO LA PERFECCION**

-CAPITULO 2-

-UN VIAJE CON EL DESTINO-

SAKURA POV

Me levanto con la ayuda del despertador y me prepare para volver a la universidad, habiamos tenido vacaciones, bueno mejor dicho descanso durante una semana y bueno mi padre pidio permiso para un dia mas, asi que estaba ingresando el segundo dia.

Llegue y en la entrada me encontre con Rei Tachivana, mi mejor amiga en la universidad y la hermana de Rio, ella esta en el equipo de atletismo al igual que yo, hablando de atletismo ahora que la veo ella ahorita esta con el buzo de deportes.

-Rei por que llevas el uniforme tan temprano?-

-Hola sak, bueno es que como ayer faltaste no te has enterado de mucho, llevo el uniforme porque pasamos a las internacionales y ayer han escogido a los que van a ir, y yo estoy entre ellos, a ti tambien te iban a escoger pero como tu padre segun oi le dijo a la directora que no te encontrabas dispuesta de venir ayer, la profesora penso que estabas mal y prefirio mantenerte al margen de esto hasta que te mejores-

-Y quienes son los que van a ir?-de verdad tenia alerta de saber eso, pues Rio tambien esta en el club de atletismo, y el participo en las naciones al igual que yo-

-Van a ir Mishiro, Fujioca, Takinabe, mi hermano y yo-

-Tu hermano?- una mala noticia mas, y yo que queria hablar con el-

-Si, bueno ya es tarde te llamo mas tarde ya tenemos que salir-

-Salir?-

-Si, nos vamos a ir hoy dia, bueno yo voy retrasada, nos vemos despues-se despidio y se fue, si que estaba apurada.

Paso una larga semana, yo andaba mas que deprimida, no tenia a nadie con quien pasar el rato, la mayoria se acercaba para tomarme fotos, para entrevistarme o para que les firmo un autografo, ese tipo de cosas, no se si les habre comentado antes pero yo soy la mas popular en mi universidad, y en tokio, mi padre es el mayor empresario en el pais y tiene conocidos por todos lados, mejor dicho es dueño de varios locales en la capital y y es dueño de esta universidad que se encuentra en Tomoeda, que es un lugar muy tranquilo y pasivo. La mayoria de gente que se me acerca es por interes, no por verdaderas intenciones de amistad, solo lo hacen para pedir las cosas que ya les comente, por eso es el hecho de que solo tengo una amiga de confianza en este lugar y un amigo.

Llegue a la direccion, a la cual habia sido llamada.

-Señorita, tengo el agrado de informarle de que usted ha sido llamada a participar en la competencia de atletismo, la licensida marivel necesita que se transporte al lugar hoy mismo, por la tarde-

-Y que paso con Takinabe, ella no estaba ocupando mi lugar?-

-Bueno parece ser que la señorita tubo un accidente en el lugar y no podra seguir participando, ademas ya llegan las eliminatorias finales, y solo quedan alla los hermanos Tachivana y la Takinabe que va a ser reemplazada por usted-

-Entiendo, gracias por la informacion-

-Ha sido un gusto hablar con usted-

Ni bien sali de la direccion grite de emocion, por fin iba a ver a Rio y claro a Rei tambien, que alegre estaba, de verdad esto me iba a acentar bien despues de las duras busquedas que habia tenido durante esta semana.

Sali rumbo a las habitaciones que se encontraban en la ala derecha y empece a empacar lo necesario, seguro mi padre, que era uno de los organizadores de este evento, me mandaria un guardarropas completo asi que solo equiparia lo elemental. Ya llegada las 6 parti hacia la recepcion de la universidad donde me esperaba una limosina para especificar, seguro seria obra de mi papa, me introduje en ella y partimos hacia el aeropuerto donde abordamos un avion y partimos hacia Hong Kong, el pais donde se estaban llevando las preliminares.

-DESPUES DE 2 SEMANAS-

-Sakura de verdad quiero que tu seas la que se quede-

-Pero Rei no puedo aceptar esto-

-No te preocupes por mi, ademas sabes, he oido que el primer puesto va a tener un beca completa en las mejores universidades de Europa, Asia y America, y el segundo puesto una media beca, ademas todos tienen que seguir la misma carrera y segun he investigado los demas competidores llevan la carrera de administracion de empresas al igual que tu y van en tu mismo ciclo tambien-

-Pero tu tambien llevas esta misma carrera-

-Si pero voy un ciclo superior al tuyo, y eso lo sabes muy bien, aceptalo por favor, me harias muy infeliz si no lo haces-

-Esta bien, pero sabes que regresare de todos modos, por ti, por mi familia y para cerrar el trato-

-Si lo se, pero prometeme algo, que pase lo que pase, no cerraras tu corazon a la gente de tu alrededor, no todos saben que tu eres una de las hijas mas poderosas de Asia, asi que no van a querer aparentar contigo-

-Bien te lo prometo, yyy bueno te queria pedir un favor, pero no se si, pero es que-

-Vamos dimelo-

-Esta bien, me prometes que me avisaras si Rio se consigue alguna novia-

-Sakura, no te encadenes a un hombre-

-Prometemelo por favor-

-(suspiros) esta bien, pero no creo que eso sea correcto-

-Me harias un gran favor-

-Lo hare no te estes angustiando, pero con una condicion, da lo mejor que puedas en el concurso-

-Si ya veras que lo ganare-

-Eso espero, creo que ya tenemos que despedirnos-

-Si que lastima-

-No te pongas asi de nuevo, te deseo lo mejor amiga- dijo mientras me daba un gran abrazo, esos a los que le dicen abrazo de oso-ojala ganes la competecia-

-Sabes que lo hare-tenia que reconfortarla, estaba llorando, seguro seria por la despedida-No llores que nos veremos pronto-

-No lo haremos tan pronto, yo se que tu ganaras, por eso no nos veremos en un largo tiempo, este es un abrazo de despedida y triunfo, porque despues de esto tendran que recorrer 9 universidades antes de volver ha japon, ha la universidad-tenia razon, si ganaba tendria una gran racha que recorrer-lo mejor sera que ya aborde, nos veremos luegos, si?-

-si-me contagio el llanto, no lo pude evitar-te lo prometo-

-adios-

-adios-

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE.-

-Y ahora se dara la conpeticion final, se enfrentaran los representantes de Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, España, Rusia, Hong Kong y Japon-

Todos los competidores que estaban conmigo, se veian que eran muy buenos, eran tres hombres y cuatro mujeres contandome con ellas.

-Bueno y ahora daremos comienzo a estas finales de la competencia internacional de atletismo-

Estubimos todos quietos esperando escuchar la orden de partida y asi fue, un disparo al cielo nos indico que comenzo la carrera, en ella extrañamente todos ibamos a la misma distancia, nadie mas adelante que otro, cuando ya ibamos a llegar aumente mi velocidad y extrañamente el chico de inglaterra, uno de cabellos azulados y de piel palida, junto con la chica de Francia, una de cabellos azabaches largos y piel blanca, y el chico de Hong Kong, uno de cabellos castaños oscuros y piel morena, tambien lo hicieron y llegamos empate y en primer puesto los cuatro con diferencia a los otros tres que llegaron 1 segundo despues que nosotros, los cuales eran de España, Alemania y Rusia.

-Envista a los resultados parece ser que los cuatro se llevaran becas a las universidades y los siguientes tres medias becas-

**NOTAS FINALES DE AUTORA: **

Ya tengo todos los capitulos hechos, lo unico que espero para subirlos es 2 reviews nada mas, y si quieren un adelantito 1 reviews mas, y aqui les dejo un mini adelanto.

-Li, podrias por favor mostrarnos ya la universidad-

-Ahh?-

-Que nos muestres la universidad-

-Yo por que?-

-Bueno ya van a querer que los lleve o no, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Si queremos, chicos de ahi seguimos platicando necesitamos un guia despues de todo-dijo Kinomoto, sera que esta chica manipula a todos por que conmigo lo esta logrando-

-Si vamos, eh oido que aqui hay una gran cafeteria-hablo daidoji-

-Eso es exelente-dijo mihara dando una palmadita-

-No es ninguna molestia, tengo todo el dia libre para ti- dijo uno de ellos

-O mira ya salieron mis amigos creo que mejor se lo dicen a ellos-

-Sakura, mi amor, que pasa, acaso estos de aca te estan haciendo algo-

-No claro que no- dijo negando fuertamente, o una de dos, aparentaba muy bien o Hiraguisawa de verdad era su novio


	3. MI HUMILLACION

Ella era la mas popular, codisiada y desesperada, él el mas aceptado y envidiado, que harias para mostrarle a tu padre que no existe el novio perfecto?, montarias un trato con el chico perfecto aunque sean apariencias, pero... que pasa si tus sentimientos se interponen en el camino.

**NOTAS INICIALES DE AUTORA:**

Las siguientes pautas se van a llevar a cabo para tener un mejor orden en la historia:

-DIALOGOS-

-_ACLARACIONES-_

POV: PENSAMIENTOS

FLASHBACK: RECUERDOS

-CAMBIOS DE ESCENA O PASO DEL TIEMPO-

**BUSCANDO LA PERFECCION**

-CAPITULO 3-

-MI HUMILLACION-

SHAORAN POV

Estabamos trasladando nuestras cosas a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, bueno mejor dicho estaban, yo solo estaba terminando de arreglar mis cosas, unas cuantas que habian quedado desordenadas despues del ajetreo de noche. Si, fue una noche muy agitada, ustedes ya sabran de lo que hablo, yo era el mas popular del lugar, sobre todo en el poblado femenino y esto por varios motivos.

Sali de mi habitacion hacia el despacho del director, el cual era el amigo de mi padre, este trabajaba aqui gracias a mi progenitor, donde todos estarian reunidos para comenzar su mes de estadia en esta universidad.

TOC TOC TOC

-Adelante-

Ingrese al saloom, donde todos ya se encontraban reunidos y me sente al lado de una chica de cabellos castaños claros, era muy bonita a mi parecer y tenia un cuerpo de modelo sin igual, tambien era poseedora de unos ojos jades muy profundos en los cuales incluso podrias ver tu alma, me qude embelesado mirandola, claro de reojo, que no me di cuenta de que la reunion ya habia terminado y que una chica de ojos amatistas y cabellera azabache me estaba hablando.

-Li, podrias por favor mostrarnos ya la universidad-

-Ahh?-

-Que nos muestres la universidad-

-Yo por que?-

-Por que usted señor acepte guiarnos por la universidad mientras me miraba hipnotizado-rayos, me habia descubierto, como estaria mi rostro en este momento, de seguro rojo como tomate, la muy idiota me habia dado en el blanco y para colmo no podia dejar de verla porue su voz me habia vuelto a hipnotizar-señor no se distraiga o travez por favor-

-Li podrias dejar ya a sakura y mostrarnos la universidad-

-Bueno aunque sea me podrian decir sus nombres para poder identificarlos?-dije tratando de cambiar de tema-

-pero si ya nos presentamos- dijo el motivo de las burlas, claro me queria hablar para que me vuelva a quedar hipnotizado y si que lo estaba logrando- pero al parecer no nos oiste, yo soy sakura kinomoto, mucho gusto...eh Li planeta Tierra aca-

-Ehhh, lo siento, mucho gusto-

-yo soy Eriol Hiraguisawa y soy de Inglaterra-

-Mucho gusto-

-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji y soy proviniente de Francia-

-Mucho gusto-

-Yo soy Rika Sasaki y vengo de Rusia-

-Mucho gusto-

-Mi nombre es Takachi Yamasaki y soy de Alemania-

-Mucho gusto-

-Soy Chijaru Mijara y vengo de España-

-Mucho gusto-

-(Risas) Me habia olvidado decir que soy de Japon, no digas muchos gusto por favor que pareces robot-

-Mucho gu.. Encantado-

Carcajadas sonoras

-Sakura hay que dejarlo ya para que pueda mostrarnos el lugar-

-Si, lo siento Eriol-

-No te preocupes, tu no tienes la culpa de ser tan atractiva, recuerda como se pusieron todos cuando pasamos por uno de esos salones que hay por ahi-dijo Daidoji-

-No me lo hagas recordar-dijo sonrojandose ligeramente Kinomoto-

-Es que es verdad Sakura, esta bien que silben y viporeen pero que salgan corriendo del saloom a seguirte ya es demasiado-dijo Hiraguisawa-

-Eso siempre pasa, ya me acostumbrare-dijo kinomoto-

-Ya quisiera ver como se pondran cuando quieras ingresar a las porristas-dijo Mijara-

-Creo que tendre que traer guardaespaldas-dijo nuevamente Kinomoto-

-Bueno ya van a querer que los lleve o no, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Si queremos, chicos de ahi seguimos platicando necesitamos un guia despues de todo-dijo Kinomoto, sera que esta chica manipula a todos por que conmigo lo esta logrando-

-Si vamos, eh oido que aqui hay una gran cafeteria-hablo daidoji-

-Eso es exelente-dijo mihara dando una palmadita-

-Ya ya si quieren los deje alla pero apurense-dije apurado, ya me estaba comenzando a aburrir-

-En serio- dijo kinomoto acercandose a mi y quedando frente a mi, a esta vista ya podia verla mejor, llevaba unos shorts verdes, una polera blanca con vuelos creo en las mangas, unas sandalias blancas de pita y una boina verde sobre su cabello, justo mi color favorito, esta chica si que tenia todo lo que yo deseaba, un cuerpo exuberante, una belleza exquisita, unos ojos de mi color favorito, una cabellera ni muy corta ni muy larga de un perfecto contraste con la mia- te mereces una recompensa luego, puedes pedirnos lo que sea, puedes pedirme lo que sea, pero...- esperon acaso dijo pedirme, o si ya tenia quepedirle, y aprovecharia mucho eso- deja de mirarme y llevanos ya-

RISAS SONORAS

Si que se estaban burlando de mi, que cara habre tenido que todos se estaban matando de la risa, incluso yamasaki que habia estado al margen de la conversacion se estaba riendo con mano al estomago, no podia soportarlo mas, esto ya era humillacion asi que me dirigi a la puerta y sali, esa chica me habia hecho pasar una gran verguenza, cuando una chica se habia atrevido a hacerme eso, la odiaba pero no podia controlar mis impulsos cuando estaba frente a ella, tenia que saber controlarme mas si no estaria dentro de poco como su exclavo.

-LI! espera, lo siento mucho, perdona, es que como siempre tengo acostumbrado a hacer esto no pude evitarlo hacerlo contigo, ademas estubimos practicando con tomoyo que hacer en estos casos y no pude resistirme a ponerlo a practica contigo-

-No soy un muñeco de pruebas kinomoto-

-Lo se por eso me disculpo, pero no te moleste, por favor ayudanos a conocer este lugar, si quieres no lo hagas por mi pero haslo por los demas-

-Dudo mucho que no me hagas la misma pasada, estoy cansado quiero retirarme a mi habitacion lo mas pronto posible-

-Lo entiendo, gracias de todos modos-no podia seguir viendola, por que me dañaba tanto su mirada de trizteza?, me di media vuelta y cuando comenzaba a caminar escucho unos silbidos y viroteos, voltie y vi a kinomoto rodeada de babosos que le decian toda clase de halagos-

-Chicos de verdad no necesito tanta ayuda, puedo pedirselo a un profesor-

-No es ninguna molestia, tengo todo el dia libre para ti- dijo uno de ellos

-O mira ya salieron mis amigos creo que mejor se lo dicen a ellos-

-Sakura, mi amor, que pasa, acaso estos de aca te estan haciendo algo-

-No claro que no- dijo negando fuertamente, o una de dos, aparentaba muy bien o Hiraguisawa de verdad era su novio

-Esta bien, entonces diles a estos mequetrefes que se retiren o si no tendre que llamar al cuarel de mi padre-

Al parecer por lo que oyeron, se asustaron y salieron corriendo, porque no bien dijo eso al segundo no habia nadie.

-Eh Li no seas asi, andale aunque sea guianos a la cafeteria-me dijo Hirawisawa-

-Esta bien, solo lo hago por que tengo tiempo libre-

Por el camino tubimos que soportar a varios grupos que se acercaban para molestar a las chicas, sobre todo a daidoji y kinomoto, asi que creo que por eso yamasaki y hiraguisawa se autonombraron guardaespaldas, porque a cada que se acercaban ellos se ponian alrededor de ella a la defensiva y me jalaron finalmente, hiraguisawa protegiendo la derecha, yamasaki la izquierda y yo el frente de pasada guiandolos. Cuando por fin llegamos, entramos y nos sentamos en unas mesas pegadas a las ventanas un poco alejadas de las demas, estubieron conversando sobre varias tonterias, como por ejemplo el buen papel que habian hecho kinomoto y hiraguisawa fingiendo ser novios, cosas que me sacaban de quicio. Asi fue cuando buscando desapego de esta mesa preste atencion a las meseras y medi con una en especial con buenas medidas a la vista pero tanto como las de kinomoto, rayos porque estoy pensando en ella, necesito un buen rebajon ya no aguantaba mucho y mas todavia que la tenia a mi alfrente, asi que me pare con la escusa de que me iba a ir a los servicios, y mientras me dirigia a unos de los almacenes de la cafeteria le guiñe el ojo a la camarera a la que ya le habia hechado el ojo y me introduje en el almacen.

**NOTAS FINALES DE AUTORA: **

Ya saben la condicion 2 reviews por capitulo y adelanto 1 reviews


End file.
